Electrified monorail conveyor systems are often employed in assembly and manufacturing environments to move component parts from one location within an assembly environment (often a factory) to another station. Such systems generally are quieter and cleaner to operate than conveyor systems that use chains to pull part carriers along a predetermined path. However, electrified monorail conveyor systems have traditionally been fairly costly to implement, which has in some applications limited their applicability. Typical electrified monorail conveyor systems often include a plurality of tractor assemblies, sometimes referred to as “carrier” assemblies that are independently propelled along an electrified track. For simplicity these will be referred to simply as “trolley assemblies”. The trolley assemblies typically carry a part or subassembly thereon from one station of an assembly or processing facility to another station. Typically each trolley assembly has its own electronic controller that is mounted thereon, and uses control signals transmitted along one or more conductors extending along the track to control motion of its associated carrier assembly. Obviously, the need to include an electronic controller for each and every carrier assembly adds significant cost to the overall system.